The present disclosure relates generally to mobile computing, and more particularly to methods and systems of personalized photo albums based on social media data.
Digital cameras on a mobile device become more and more popular in recent years. The number of photos we take each year has sky rocketed. In fact, in a recent presentation by Yahoo!, it was claimed that as many as 880 billions photos will be taken in 2014 if we continue on the current trend. Among them, a majority of the photos were taken by cameras on mobile devices such as smartphone and tablet computers. On the other hand, according to a rough estimation, over 1.5 billion new photos are shared every day on Facebook, WhatsApp and Snapchat alone, which equates to about 550 billions a year, and this is growing fast. Total sharing across all social networks, if we include Wechat and other platforms, is certain to be over 1 trillion this year-around 1.5 per smartphone per day.
There are at least a few hundreds, if not thousands, of photos on each smartphone or tablet computer. Categorizing, classifying and searching photos from a mobile device is a daunting task. Therefore it is desirable to build a personalized photo album on the mobile device based on even growing social media information readily available on the Internet, that is easy to browse and navigate and that has text or keyword search capability.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs still exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.